Don't You Hear Me?
by kitfallen
Summary: Roxas never expected to still exist.  Everything would have been fine if he had just faded to nothing and became part of his Other, but now you’d better listen good Sora, because Roxas will kill you himself if you’re not careful. [slight AkuRoku][oneshot]


**Don't You Hear Me?**

* * *

**Summary**: _Roxas never expected to still exist. Everything would have been fine if he had just faded to nothing and became part of his Other, but now you'd better listen good Sora, because Roxas will kill you himself if you're not careful._ KH:II from Roxas's view, slight AkuRoku. 

**Disclaimer**: If I were god then I could own Kingdom Hearts… Hell I could have made all the characters real then… Now THAT would be truly awesome, and drool-worthy.

**Dedication**: To the ever awesome people in my life. You know who you are.

**Note Before Reading**: Because some people aren't going to get the hints... things in italics are Roxas's thoughts, things in bold are things in Sora's mind. Also "He/His/Him" refers to Sora, Roxas refers to himself and others as "he/his/him". Please Enjoy.

* * *

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_"

-"Missing" by Evanescence

* * *

_"Sora… You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is… over."_

Last words that echo in a place of darkness and light.

Vague and formless, existing as fluttered thoughts and strange fumbling feeling _No. Nononononononononotfeelings. Nonoemotion. Nonothing. Iamnothing._

Light and darkness twist around in a semblance of confusion. _I… Iam. Iamnothing… but… I am… How can that be? I'm not supposed to be._

_Why am I not supposed to be? Who am I?_ The darkness and light answers, confusion spirals and shapes a form from the Nothing. A boy with blonde hair. _I am Roxas, but... this isn't the way it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to disappear._

Lifting his head, his clear blue eyes are full of confusion and grief. Strangeness tugs at his thoughts, which are still collecting themselves from the surrounding light and darkness. _I can't feel Him. Something is wrong._ Finally his mind is shaped enough to Remember the why's and how's.

_It didn't work._

Sudden horror rips at him. Roxas grips his sides, crumpling to his feet, his eyes wide as liquid drips from them. _I… I can… I can _**feel**…_ But why?_

Slowly lifting himself from whatever "ground" there might be in this strange place, the Nobody regains control of this new… ability to _feel_. Eyes as blue as miles of sea study the surrounding area. "Where is this…?" He mutters, then jumps to hear himself aloud.

As an afterthought, the blonde places his palm over his chest, waiting for a heartbeat.

Golden brows knit as there is only silence.

Sighing deeply and ready to give up hope, a small fluttering beat murmurs under his palm. The sensation is so odd that goose bumps rise up along his arms and neck.

It is a small and slow beat, but it is a beat none the less.

It is more then he had before.

"Then… maybe it worked… But the question still remains: why am **I** still here?" Roxas ponders aloud, feeling slightly better at listening to something other then the pressing silence that drilled into his eardrums and the ever faint pulse under his fingertips.

Picking a random direction, he walks slowly first. Panic eats at him and he begins to run as if something is on the line. Maybe something is.

Memories race through him, of a fake place, but regardless of what he had thought were real friendships at the time. Twilight Town beats itself into his skull with every echoing footstep, until finally he collapses from exhaustion.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette…" He hisses through clenched teeth, wetness drips from his chin.

A rush of shock burns his nerve-endings as he realizes what it is that is _leaking_ all over his face.

"Tears…" His voice croaks, throat tight and cheek burning with some untold emotion. _These _feelings_ are going to kill me_. He thought wearily, worn to the bone from fighting to even vaguely contain what, even when pleasant, is ripping up every thought and memory, using their pieces like blades and driving them deep into his chest.

Drifting in and out of darkness and light, it is the sudden influx of darkness that wakes him.

Shoving himself up, he watches with a growing horror as the darkness slowly eats at the brilliant light. He's finally realized what this place is.

It's Sora's heart.

Retreating to a patch of light, Roxas stutters as he remembers the name he twisted to be his, "S-So-ra?" His voice trembles slightly but echoes. There is no answer.

"SORA!" Roxas belts out, even the fading echoes rock his small frame, but there remains no answer from his Other.

A wash of disgust and fear override him as a face that Roxas knows all too well appears in his thoughts.

Roxas closes his eyes, pupils twitching behind their lids as if in a dream. What he sees, he knows all too well already.

**Flashes of brown hair cloud his vision as "he" fights a Nobody who drips with every attack he throws.**

Roxas's eyes snap open with a flush of shock, "Sora… Sora is fighting… Demyx." Whipping his eyes shut again, he forces the Sight to come back.

**Breathe comes in sharp huffs as He avoids colossal walls of water that would crush Him if He didn't dodge them quickly enough. Again, the dripping clones come after Him and He enjoys ripping through the shaped water with His keyblade. Grabbing hold and throwing one clone into the others, they shatter like glass before the puddles collect to form Demyx's next attack. Frustration. Anger. Fear. ** The emotions of his Other tear at him like a knife, so much more intense and powerful then the vague ones he had felt earlier, but Roxas has no control anymore, he is overwhelmed by his Other and can't look away, even as Sora drives his last swing home— cutting into Demyx's very existence.

**The Nobody screams in devastation, holding his head as if he could just work up the mental effort to hold himself together as feathers of darkness and droplets of water drift away from his being. He feels only grim satisfaction even as Demyx's shrieks echo throughout His skull…**

Roxas can do little but stare at his hands as he silently recollects his scattered thoughts, retreating from his Other's touch.

Finally the once-Nobody balls his hands into fists, his nails biting into his palms and blood trickling down his fingers. Piercing eyes, full of intensity and still-strange emotion, glare off into the retreating darkness and shining light.

"Why… Why do you force me to exist still!?" Roxas shrieks into the distance. "Why do you torture me with glimpses of people I once knew, who never knew emotion? And why…" His voice cracks, softening with the faint feelings that threaten to overwhelm him even now, when he has tasted the true emotions of his Other, "Why, when I finally have begun to feel, do you… k-kill the on-only fr-friend-ds I ever h-had!?" Squeezes his eyes shut as they begin to leak once again, filled with memories of Demyx's gentle teasings and silly smile.

"…And… Why him? What did Demyx ever do to you…?" Roxas trails off knowing it is no use. He will get no answer.

* * *

More of the Organization has faded back to the Nothing they came from. Their screams echo in his thoughts, but all Roxas can think about is the grim pleasure that his Other seems to gain from this murder (and unknowing torture on Roxas). 

So when fire red hair and piercing green eyes is what he finds in his thoughts, Roxas panics.

He has slowly been building his strength back, gathering himself together so that while he is part of his Other, he is also partly his own self again.

Fear rages through him as Roxas screams into the darkness and light, "You can't kill him! Axel's my... my best friend." His scream dies and trails off at the last part, wincing as his newfound empathy rips through him, forcing him to remember that _he_ was the one to leave Axel. Alone and friendless, Roxas had left the only one who had really understood anything about the blonde-haired keyblade master.

Pulling himself from such thoughts, he forces his entry into his Other's thoughts and feelings. Roxas can only barely influence his Other, but maybe he can do enough to save just _one_ person. The most important one.

* * *

Roxas stares numbly into his Other's mind, watching his … only real _friend_ fade away. 

**Hair that was once like flame, now flickers at the tips, pieces burning or fading into darkness. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, yanno? Haven't got one." The dying flame chuckles fakely at his lame joke.**

**"Axel, what were you trying to do?"**

**"I wanted to see Roxas."**

**Confusion. ** Grim understanding. "You're so stupid, Axel." Roxas murmurs and grits his teeth, pushing for a hold on his Other.

Trying to do something…

Anything.

"**He… was the only one I liked… He made me feel… like I had a heart… It's kind of… funny…"**

**Axel's eyes, intense like forest fires even as the rest of him is fading, turn on Him but they seem to see more then Him…** Roxas's eyes widen.

**"You make me feel… the same-" Emerald eyes refocus on Him and Axel rolls his eyes impatient and annoyed with his own rambling. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." Lifting his hand and focusing the last of his energy into a portal, Axel winces then fades to a silence death.**

"**Axel…" He is confused but not stupid, He doesn't waste anymore time on strangers when His friends are at stake, even if this stranger has paid the most costly price for Him.**

Somewhere… something snaps.

Gathering his mind and forcing his way, Roxas sets his face to a grim expression as he calls his Nobodies to hold back his Other's friends.

Bonds that hold him to his Other ripping at his being, he grabs his Other from the Real World and drags Him to their shared heart which has changed its look to suit a battleground as if to answer Roxas's needs.

Ignoring his Other's questions, ignoring His thoughts and intense emotions, ignoring the common sense that screams at him, Roxas attacks his Other.

The battle is drawn out, each keyblade master holding his own on the battlefield. Roxas is fueled by anger, his Other by determination.

Finally it comes down to Roxas mindlessly beating his keyblades against Sora's. His Other loses his footing and along with it, his keyblade. The once-Nobody traps it under his own blade and points the other at Sora, grinning grimly with revenge. Blinded by fury, Roxas forgets the most basic abilities that come with being a keyblade master and so is defeated with a single stroke.

Anger dissolves and Roxas's hood falls back as well. The first real time he has revealed himself to his Other.

Twin blue eyes meet, one pair clouded by confusion, the other twinkling with despair… but also… happiness.

"You're a good Other." _He was the only one I liked as well. But now he's gone, and I should be too, but… __**You**__ deserve his sacrifice more then I do. I know that now… and I must make sure his death isn't wasted._

_You'd better be a good Other and listen closely._

_You cost me the only person I ever loved._

* * *

_"Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one, been the one for me_."

-"Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt

* * *

**A/N**: I -am- working on SaMfM. I swear. I just randomly was inspired to write this. Hope you enjoyed. 

I love comments and critiques! -


End file.
